Mrs Bradin Westerly
by DrkAngel20
Summary: Bradin is married to his bestfriendgirlfriend of 6 months. Can everyone around him accept it? Sorry bad at summaries. Please just read.
1. Coming Home

Mrs. Bradin Westerly 

Chapter 1----- Coming Home

Bradin Westerly, woke up the next morning, in his hotel room in Hawaii where he was on tour with Wave Crashers, and looked down at his left hand. He was wearing a wedding band. And remembered that last night, he got married to his bestfriend/girlfriend of 6 months Haley Bail. She was the eldest sister of Cameron Bail, who was dating his sister Nikki. He looked over, and saw Haley sleeping soundly next to him. She looked peaceful, and didn't want to wake her up, but before he could finish his thoughts, she turned over to face him. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. Bradin got out of bed, and headed for the shower. Haley looked at her ring, and smiled. She loved Bradin and knew that she had made the right choice, but she wasn't sure that her father, mother, or brother would think so.

When Bradin finished his shower, Haley got up, and went into the bathroom, and took her shower. They got dressed, and went to eat breakfast at the hotel. Outside by the pool was a nice setup for the hotel guests. There was a nice buffet breakfast, and table and chairs for the guests to sit at. After getting their food, they sat down at a table right next to the pool. Haley was quiet, and hadn't talked since they left their hotel room. "Your quiet. Whats wrong?" asked Bradin. "Its just that we have to go home sometime, and other might not like the fact that we are married." said a sad Haley. "Don't worry about it Haley. Well, deal with it when the time comes. I love you, and that is all tha matters." said Bradin.

Haley felt a little better, but she wasn't quite cure of her nervousness. But she shrugged off the feeling. She and Bradin quickly ate their breakfast, and walked back to their room. Bradin only had this day and some of tomorrow until he was going back to Playa Lynda. They needed to think quickly about what they were going to say to their families. That night, Haley didn't know what she was going to say to her father. She wasn't worried about telling her mother, because she rarely ever spoke to her mother. Her mother would find things out by keep in touch with her father. Haley feel asleep, with thoughts swimming around in her head. Morning seemed to come quickly, and before they knew it Bradin and Haley were packing to go home. Haley let you a big sigh, and sat down on the bed.

Bradin noticed how nervous, and stopped packing and walked over to her. "I know that you are scared, but you'll see. Eveything will work out in the end." said a calm Bradin. The cab ride to the airport was smooth and quiet. Bradin was starting to get a little nervous now, and really didn't know what he was going to say to his aunt, and others. On the airplane Bradin had told Haley to put her wedding band in her pocket, and he'd do the same. Just until everyone knew. The ride home seemed long, but not long enough. At the airport everyone seemed to be waiting for him. Nikki, Derrick, Aunt Ava, Johnny, Kyle, and Cameron. Derrick ran up to Bradin and gave him a big hug. "I missed you Bradin." Bradin smiled and hug his brother back. Everyone else then came up and hug Haley and Bradin. In the back of his mind, he thought how could I tell them that I am married.

Suprisingly, the limo ride home was quiet. Everytime Bradin opened his mouth to say something, nothing would come out. He couldn't tell him here. In the limo. He decided to wait until he was back home to tell everyone. Looking out the limo window, Bradin hadn't realized that they had made it home. Everyone was piling out of the limo, and each grabbing something to take inside. Bradin started heading for his room, and pulled Haley by the sleeve. He closed the door and turned to her. "What are we going to do? This is much harder than I thought it was going to be?" said Bradin. Haley walked over to her husband, and held him. "We'll think of something." she said her head leaning on his chest.

"I know." said Haley. "We can tell them all at dinner tonight. My dad, and your aunt is taking us all out of dinner because of our homecoming." "What?" asked Bradin. "Weren't you listening to anything we were talking about in the limo?" "I guess I blanked out there for a while." "I am going to go home, and get changed, and I will see you soon. I love you Bradin." "Love you too." he said.


	2. Out With It

Chapter 2----- Out with it 

Everyone was quiet at dinner. Ava and Kyle had made reservation at the most fanciest restaurant in Playa Lyndia. Which made Haley and Bradin feel more nervous about telling them. Everyone was there. Ava, Johnny, Nikki, Derrick, Susannah, Jay, Colby, Kyle, and Cameron. Dinner, was nice, but Haley knew that it was time to tell them. Before she knew it she started to speak. "Um, everyone I think Bradin and I need to you tell you something, before we lose the courage to." said Haley. Everyone looked at Haley not sure to what she was going to say. Haley opened her mouth, but nothing came out, so Bradin decided to take over for her. "Ah, I think what Haley is trying to tell you guys, is that in Hawaii, we sort of got married." said Bradin, finally relieved to tell them.

Everyone started to laugh, thinking that this was joke, but when Ava saw that neither Haley or Bradin were following along in their laughter, Ava suddenly stop laughing looking serious. Bradin had only seen her act like this once, when Nikki was having a hard time accepting their parents death. "Your serious?" asked Ava. "Yes, we are Aunt Ava."

Kyle who remained quiet the past 5 minutes, finally spoke up. "What the hell were you two thinking?" Everyone turned their attention to Kyle. "You have made the biggest mistake in your life. You both only just turned eighteen. Your going to get pregnant, and your going to be stuck in Playa Lynda." Kyle got up from the table, and Haley followed after him. Meanwhile, Ava still sat at the table, starring at Bradin. Then finally she opened her mouth. "Have you thought about any of this before you got married. Where you were going to live? What you are going to do for a living? School? Children? Anything?" Ava didn't take her eyes off of him. "I love her Aunt Ava." said Bradin still looking at his folded hands.

"Love isn't enough these days Bradin. You have to have a plan." Cameron who had been quiet out through this whole ordeal finally decided to speak. "How could you do this. Not only to me, but Nikki. Now, because of you I am related to my girlfriend." Nikki and Cameron walked out of the restaurant. Colby, Johnny, and Susannah decided that, that was their cue to leave too.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley ran after her dad. "Dad, please wait. Please" Kyle turned around to see his daughter right behind him out of breath from trying to catch up with him. "I love him dad." Kyle didn't look at Haley, but opened his car door, and got into the car. He turned on the engine, and left the restaurant parking lot. All Haley could do was stand there and cry. She didn't expect that her father was going to react like that. Haley turned around to see all the other piling up in the family's SUV, and drove off. Suddenly she saw Bradin walked out of the restaurant, heading towards her. He walked over and noticed that she had tears in her eyes. He took his hand and wiped away her tears, and she rested her head against his chest. "What are we going to do?" asked Haley. "I don't know." said Bradin.

He took her by the hand and led her to the car. They didn't know where else to go, so they knocked on the only person's door that they could think of. They were suprised by who opened the door. "Hey. Look everyone. Its the famous Bradin Westerly." said a sarcastic Tanner. "HaHa very funny Tanner. You done? Now is Lucas here?" "LUCAS! Someone's here to see you." yelled Tanner. Lucas emerged from behind Tanner. "What do you want Westerly?" "Look man, I'm sorry about the fight we had, but I need your help. I can't go home right now." said Bradin. Lucas looked confused. Tanner who had been listening from the hallway was also confused.

"Why can't you possibly go home?" asked Lucas. "Well, Haley and I got married, and I need a place to crash for a few days. Just enough time for everyone to calm down about this." said Bradin. Lucas's expression was easily read by Bradin. "No, I'm not joking. We really are married." said Bradin. The two lifted up their left hands revealing their wedding bands. Lucas expression had changed. "Um...Sure...I guess you guys can crash her for a few days." said Lucas. Bradin and Haley walked inside, and shut the door behind them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful morning. It was so nice out. Erika started heading to Jay's Surf Shop, when someone stopped her. "Hey Erika. Whats happening?" Erika turned around to see who it was. It was none other than her ex boyfriend Tanner. "Hey Tanner." was all that she could get out. "Its nice to see you again Erika." said Tanner with a not so innocent smile. "Right, I better be going." said Erika. "You know Ericka? I heard something interesting last night." Erika would normally just brush off Tanner, but something in his voice told her that this was interesting news. "Bradin and Haley got married while he was on tour in Hawaii." said Tanner. Tanner was so excited to tell Erika the news. He knew that she still had feelings for Bradin, and this would hurt her. Tanner still loved Erika and wanted her back.

"Your lying." "No, I'm not. They came by last night to talk to Lucas. They need a place to stay for a few days until eveyone got use to the idea. He's at my house right now." Still not convinced that Tanner was telling the truth Erika continued to walk towards the surf shop. Inside she saw Jay putting away some stock. She walked up to him and pulled his shoulders so he was facing her. "Did you know?" asked Erika. "Know what Erika?" Jay said looking into Erika's eyes. Apparently he still had feeling for her too. "Um, that Bradin is married." said Erika. "Yeah, we all found out last night at dinner. It was shocking. I've never seen Ava so upset." Erika let go of Jay's shoulders. "So, its true." Jay saw the sorrow in her eyes. "Look Erika. You have to let him go. You guys both broke up at the beginning of the summer. And he loves Haley. Please don't do anything to screw that up." said Jay. And with that Erika turned around and walked out of the surf shop.

A/N: This is my first fanfiction so please don't be mean. Anyway, I know that my first chapter was a little short, but this one is a little longer. Hope you like.


	3. Moving Back In

Chapter 3-----Moving Back In 

A FEW DAYS LATER

Bradin woke up, and realized that he was still living in Lucas's house. He looked over, and noticed that Haley wasn't sleeping beside him. He wondered where she could be, when all of a sudden he heard laughter from the other room. As he walked out he saw Lucas and Haley sitting on the couch playing a video game. By the excitement in her voice, Bradin could tell that she was winning. Then all of a sudden she noticed her husband walk into the room.

"Oh, hey Bradin. Your up." Haley dropped the control paddle, and gave Bradin a small peck on the lips. He realized then, that they had to get out of Lucas's house. He couldn't stay there forever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Knock, Knock, Knock)

Ava looked up, as he heard the knock at the door. She was in the middle of designing a dress for a client. She walked over to the door, and opened it, and to her surprised it was Bradin. "Hi Aunt Ava." Ava just looked at her nephew for a few minutes and replied. "Hey Bradin." "Can I come in?" asked Bradin. Ava opened the door more to let Bradin in. He walked in, and turned to his aunt. "So, how are things?" asked Bradin.

Ava couldn't believe that he was asking this question. How did he think things were going? Everyone was mad at eachother, and to make things worse Nikki, and Cameron have been fighting too. "How do you think things are here Bradin?" said a stern Ava. "Look Aunt Ava. I'm sorry what I put you through. But you should know that I didn't marry Haley to make you mad. I did it because I love her. I want to take care of her." said Bradin.

"News is that you are staying with Lucas." stated Ava. Bradin responded almost embarrassed. "Yeah, just for a few days until we find a place." "How about if you stay here Bradin. In Johnny's old room?" asked Ava. Bradin was so surprised. "Yeah, sure. I'll go tell Haley." He turned around and headed for the door, but not before saying "Thank You" to his Aunt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into the spare bedroom at Lucas's house was Haley. Bradin walked in and saw Haley lying in bed taking a nap. "Haley. I've got good news. I talked to my aunt, and she said that we can move into Johnny's old room." Haley did a half smile, and Bradin noticed. "Whats wrong?" "I miss my dad and Cameron." said Haley. Bradin knew how she felt. He missed Ava, Johnny, Nikki, Derrick, and Jay the same way, as she missed her dad and brother.

"Don't worry. It will take some time, but they will learn to live with this." said Bradin. He went to the clost and pulled out boxes which he started to put things in. Little by little the boxes started to fill up. "Tomorrow, we'll start moving our stuff into the house." said Bradin. Bradin and Haley went to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was hard to get up the next morning. Haley knew that today, she was going to be moving to Bradin's house with his family. Then she realized. They were her family too. And since her father, and Cameron weren't talking to her. This was the only family that she had for now. She hoped that everyone back at the Gregory home was going to welcome her.

As soon as she arrived, she could feel the tension in the house as soon as she entered. Everyone was starring at her. She didn't know what to say or what she would do. All that she managed to get out was a simple hello. The rest of the family all said hello back at the same time. As soon as she entered their new room, and closed the door. A few minutes later Bradin entered the room, and closed the door behind him.

Haley flopped down on the bed, and let out a sigh. "They all hate me." said Haley. Bradin laughed. "They don't hate you. They just aren't use to the situation yet." said Bradin. Haley let out a smile, and got off the bed. She hugged Bradin, and pulled him over to the bed. She pushed him down on the bed, and sat ontop of him. "I love you so much." she said as she kissed his lips. She starting unbutton his shirt, and took it off, then he did the same to Haley. Then all of a sudden the bedroom door opened, and standing on the other side was Jay.

"Oh, man. Look I am really sorry." said Jay. "GET OUT!" yelled the two. Jay closed the door, and Bradin and Haley got dressed again, and walked out of the bedroom. They found Jay in the kitchen. "Look. I am sorry that we yelled at you man." said Bradin. "Its alright. I should have knocked on the door first. I just keep forgetting that you are married now.

Then in came Ava walking into the kitchen. "What did I miss?" asked Ava. Jay and Bradin just looked at each other. "Nothing." was what they both said. Ava just shrugged it off and left the kitchen to go attend to the dress she had been working on.

A/N: Here is Chapter 3. This chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but I wanted to post something. I hope you like it. Please read and review.


	4. A Fight, and a Surprise

Chapter 4----A Fight, And a Surprise 

Bradin and Haley went back to Lucas's house. They had a few more boxes to move out then they would be officially moved out of Lucas's house. Bradin knew that this was a good thing because Haley and Lucas had gotten along really well. They were getting along even better then they were before Bradin and Haley were married. They carried the last few boxes out to the car, and Lucas turned to Bradin. "I am going to miss you guys living here. Its been fun having the two of you around." Haley looked at Lucas and smiled. "Thanks for having us. We really needed a place to stay. We aprreciate it." said Bradin.

Back at the beach house Bradin and Haley decided that they would wait until after dinner to unpack the last box. They just wanted to have a nice family dinner. The dinner table was quiet. Haley could feel Nikki's stares from across the table, but tried to ignore her. But soon enough Haley cracked. "Nikki do you have something to say to me?" asked Haley. "Yeah, I do. Your not fit to be in this family. You two should get divorced. This isn't normal." said Nikki. And with that Haley left the table, and walked out the back door to the beach.

She had tears in her eyes, and couldn't really see where she was going. And with that, she stopped running at sat in a indian style on the sound. She heard someone walk up behind her, but didn't really want to talk to anyone. "She didn't mean it." said Bradin. "Yes she did." said Haley. Bradin sat next to Haley and took her hand in his. He didn't know what to say because he knew that Nikki was right. This wasn't normal, but he didn't care. He hated normal anyway. When Haley finally calmed down, they walked back to the house where everyone was no longer at the dinner table, but scattered amoung the house. Nikki was nowhere in site.

Haley walked in the room, took some her white tang top and black pajama pants and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. While taking her shower what Nikki said at the dinner table kept playing in her mind. Nikki and her had always been close. She couldn't believe that Nikki could say those things. She had always been supportive of her brothers' relationship.

That night Haley couldn't sleep, and Bradin could tell. She was tossing and turning. "Whats wrong?" Bradin finally asked. "Did you ever think for a second that maybe we made a mistake?" Bradin couldn't believe what she was saying. "You having any regrets?" asked Bradin. "No, I love being married to you. I really do. It's just that once in a while I wonder how our lives would be if we weren't married." said Haley. Bradin suddenly got out of bed, and so did Haley. "What if you weren't married your life would be better than living with me in some room, in my aunts' house?" asked Bradin. "I wasn't saying that, your putting words in my mouth." said Haley. "We'll that's what it sounds like. It sounds like you regret marrying me Haley. Do you regret it?" yelled Bradin. It took Haley a few minutes to answer and Bradin took it as a sign. "Well, I guess I got my answer." "Bradin, I love you. Your being stupid. I don't regret it. We made this choice together." Haley ran up and gave Bradin a hug. "I'm sorry." he whispered into Haley's ear. "Me too." said Haley as she hugged Bradin tighter.

He pulled out from the hug, and looked at Haley. "I need to get some air. I'll be back soon." said Bradin. "Ok." said Haley. He opened the door in his bedroom that leads directly to the beach, and headed near the water. Haley watched her husband for a few minutes then got back into bed, and fell back to sleep. Down on the beach Bradin could see someone sitting near the water next to a fire. At first he didn't know who it was, but when he got closer he realized that it was Erika. He sat next to her, and at first they both were quiet. After a few moments Erika was the first to break the silence. "I think a congratulations are in order here." said Erika. She looked at Bradin and Bradin looked directly back at her. "You heard about Haley and I?" asked Bradin. "Yeah, Tanner kind of told me." said Erika. Again there was another few minutes of silence. "How is it going?" asked Erika. "Its going ok, I guess." "Just ok?" said Erika. "Things are a little crazy right now, with the family and everything. In fact, Haley and I had our first fight a few minutes ago. She asked me if I was having regrets about the marriage."

Erika couldn't believe what she was hearing. He is spilling his feelings out to her, and all she could think about was how she still loved him, and how sexy he looked in the moonlight next to the fire. She was listening to him, but not all of what he was saying. "Are you having any regrets?" she finally asked him. "No, I mean I don't know. I love her, but...NO, I don't have any regrets." was what he finally said. Then all of a sudden Erika leaned in and kissed Bradin on the lips. Bradin didn't resist. He kissed her back. All of a sudden he realized what he was doing and pulled away from Erika. "What the fuck am I doing?" He got up and headed toward the house, leaving Erika all alone on the beach. He walked into his room, and saw Haley sleeping soundly. He sat on his side of the bed looking opposite of Haley. He felt so guilty about kissing Erika. Haley must have felt his vibes because she suddenly woke up and saw Bradin sitting his back facing her. "What wrong Bradin?" asked Haley. "Nothing. Just go back to bed." he said quietly not wanting to wake anyone up.

He turned around to face Haley, and lyed down next to her. "I'm so sorry." he said. "Its ok." she said, still thinking he was talking about the fight they just had. Bradin leaned in and kissed her. He slowly pulled off her pajama shirt, and started kissing her breasts. This light a fire of pleasure for Haley, and she pulled Bradin's head closer to hers and started kissing him passionately. And in doing so, with Bradin's free hand started pulled off her pajama bottoms, and her underwear. After kissing almost all of her body parts he inserted himself inside her, and began thrusting. Hard and harder it became, and Haley was injoying every minute of it, until finally Bradin was finished. He rolled off of Haley, and she placed her head on his chest.

_A/N: Here is Chapter 4. I hope you like. I hope to get started on Chapter 5 really soon. Please Read and Review. Thanks... :)_


	5. The Guilt

Chapter 5----The Guilt 

Bradin woke up the next morning feeling shameful. Did he have sex with Haley because he loved her? Or was it because he really felt guilty about kissing Erika. These were the thoughts that were roaming around in his head. He knew that it was a little bit of both. He knew that he had to tell Haley, but he didn't know how he was going to do it.

Bradin got out of bed, and decided to get showered and dressed. Haley was still asleep, so he tiptoed around the room to gather his things. He walked out of the room, and down the hall to the bathroom, and took a shower. Back at the room Haley woke up, and saw the Bradin was gone. She walked down the hall to go to the bathroom, and knocked on the door. A voice came from inside the bathroom.

"Hey, someone's in here." said Bradin

Haley smiled and realized that it was Bradin, so she knocked again. She wanted to play games with him. Bradin seemed a little ticked off. He got ouot of the shower, and wrapped a towel around him and opened the bathroom door. He was suprised to who it was.

"Oh, its you Haley. I thought that it was Derrick play tricks on me."

"I wondered where you went." laughed Haley.

Bradin pulled Haley into the bathroom, and kissed her. She pulled off her clothes and entered the shower. Bradin unwrapped his towel and entered after her. Bradin began to kiss her neck gently, and Haley wrapped her legs around Bradin's waist, and lifted her up, leaned her against the glass shower wall, we he proceeded to insert himself inside her. With each thrust she began to let out little screams of pleasure. It was so good. And when Bradin was finished he kissed her lips passionately. Afterwards, they took a real shower, and when they left the bathroom, there was standing Nikki. Haley and Nikki didn't say a word to each other as Haley passed her in the hall on her way back to her room.

"You have to start talking to Nikki. You can't keep going on like this."

"It hasn't been 24 hours since we stopped talking. And what she said really hurt me. We always had been good friends, and...well, she just hurt me thats all."

"Ok, well you can't just stop talking to each other for the rest of your lives."

Bradin wouldn't believe that he was giving out advice, when he wasn't so innocent himself. He wanted to tell Haley what had happed between him and Erika last night, but knew that he couldn't do it now considering that the two of them had just had sex.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ava had just gotten up, and turned to look at Johnny. It was nice that he had the same feeling for her, as she did for him. A few months ago, Johnny had admitted that he loved Ava, and she told him that she loved him too. Ever since then, they have been so inlove. They both got showered and dressed, and decided that they would take the family to Johnny's restaurant called Mona's Sandbar. Johnny and Mona use to be a couple, but Mona suddenly passed away from a motorcycle accident.

And Johnny came to terms with his feelings. He loved Mona, but his love was stronger for Ava more than Mona. Yet Mona's name was still on the restaurant, being that it was called Mona's Sandbar. And Ava was ok with that. She knew that Johnny was inlove with her, and that he still had feelings for Mona. It was ok with her, because Mona wasn't here, and Ava was. (That sounded mean, but didn't mean it to be...lol.)

"Kids. Get ready. We are going out for breakfast." yelled Ava so that everyone in the house could hear her. "Bradin and Haley you too."

Everyone walked downstairs not knowing where they were going. Nikki was on the other side of the kitchen, and Haley on the other. Neither one of them saying one word to each other. Susannah of course noticed this and tried to resolve the problem.

"Ok, am I going to be the one thats going to say something here? You two are acting like babies."

Everyone looked at Susannah, who was in the middle of Haley and Nikki. No one dare to say anything when Susannah was like this. She would snap at the next person that said anything.

"You two have been friends way longer than when Bradin and Haley were dating, and now that they are married you are going to end the friendship?" said a stern Susannah.

"You want to know why I am really pissed off Susannah?" said Nikki in a loud stern voice.

Everybody then looked at Nikki. It was like nothing they had ever seen before. Like something you would see on a soap opera. Everybody was really interested in what Nikki was going to say, that they forgot about breakfast for the time being. Then out of nowhere Haley decided to speak up.

"Yes, I would like to know why you are so pissed that your brother and I are married. I love Bradin. You like a sister to me, and I thought that out of the entire family that you would be the happiest about this."

"If you must know. Because the two of you got married, Cameron broke up with me. He said it wouldn't be right, and that now we were related, and it felt funny to be with his sister-in-law. That's why I am so pissed off. I loved Cameron." yelled Nikki.

No one knew that all this time, that Haley had a secretog her own. She thought that his was the best moment to tell everyone.

"I didn't want to say anything, and hoped that I never was going to have to tell anyone, but I feel that I must tell you Nikki. I have to tell all of you. I am not really related to Cameron by blood. I was adopted when I was just a baby. My mom and dad couldn't have children, and were trying for years with no luck. They decided to adopt me, and then a few years later came Cameron. He was their miracle baby. The doctors said that my mother wouldn't be able to have any children. Cameron doesn't know, but I think I'll have to tell him. I can't stand seeing you and Cameron apart."

This came as a shock. Not only to Nikki, but the rest of the family. Bradin could tell that telling her secret was sad, and as tears began to fall from her eyes he walked over, and hugged her. No one knew what to say or do. All Nikki could do was look at Haley, with sorrow in her eyes. She had been treating Haley badly the past few days, but if she had known this, she probably would have treated the situation differently.

_A/N: Sorry about all the different formats. This is my first fanfiction, and I am trying to find a format that I like. Sorry for the confusion. Hope ya'll keep reading. Thanks... :)_


	6. Secrets

Chapter 6-----Secrets 

Nikki walked over to Haley, and gave her a hug. She couldn't believe that she had been so mean to her. Haley was shocked, but happy that Nikki finally understood. Everyone else just stood there, in shock, then suddenly at the same time, they all walked up to Haley and hugged her as well.

"Haley you have to tell Cameron." said Nikki.

"I know. But my parents want to keep it from Cameron. My dad's already angry about Bradin and I. What is he going to do when he finds out that I told Cameron about me being adopted."

Johnny looked at his watch. And realized that they were supposed to be going out to breakfast, which at this rate it was almost lunch.

"We should be going if we want to make it to breakfast." said Johnny.

Everyone looked up. They had all forgotten that they were going out. Everyone walked out of the house and piled into Johnny's SUV. Haley, Bradin, Nikki, and Derick were all sitting in the trunk of the SUV. Nikki, and Haley were talking like they were best friends again. Like nothing had happened, but in the back of Haley's mind she knew that she was going to have to tell Cameron. But then again, was telling Cameron actually at bad thing? He would get to see Nikki again, and it wouldn't be weird. But she knew that once her father found out what she had done, she was going to be banned from the family.

They arrived at the restaurant, and outside was waiting Erika for Johnny to open the doors of the restaurant so she can start getting to work.

"What took you guys so long? I am 20 minutes late for work." said Erika

"Your not late. I am the boss rememeber? It was my fault that I didn't open the restaurant for your shift. I'm sorry Erika. We had a family meeting this morning. I'll pay you for the 20 minutes that you missed." said Johnny.

"Hey Erika. What's up?" asked Haley

"Oh, nothing much." said Erika as she looked at Bradin.

Bradin knew that Erika was looking at him, but Bradin didn't want to make eye contact with her. He didn't want Haley to catch on. He still hadn't told her, and promised himself that he wouldn't kiss Erika again.

"Hey Erika." said Bradin still looking at the ground.

Inside the family sat down and all ordered their food. It was Bradin's luck that Erika was their waitress. During breakfast Erika kept touching Bradin making it look like it was an accident. When delivering the food, she dropped a fork, and when picking it up, she brushed his thigh. And then another time, when collecting the plates, she gently caressed his hand. Bradin had noticed this, but was hoping that Haley didn't see.

Haley of course noticed and excused herself from the table. Everyone just watched as she did so, but Bradin followed her, and ended up at the promanade.

"Slow down. Wait. Come one Haley stop walking. I need to talk to you." said Bradin.

Haley stopped and turned to face Bradin. Her face red, from power walking, and she seemed to be really upset.

"I saw how Erika was acting towards you at breakfast. That little bitch still has feelings for you Bradin, and you didn't do anything to stop her, when she kept touching you. I know that you knew she was doing it, and don't deny it. Do you still love her Bradin?" said Haley with tears now running down her face.

"I don't love her Haley. I love you very much. But..." said Bradin looking back down at the ground like he did when Erika was starring at her.

"But what Bradin? Do you have something to tell me?" asked Haley still read in the face.

Bradin still stood there looking at the ground silent. He didn't want to tell Haley. It will change everything, and he loved Haley, and what he did with Erika was a mistake. But he didn't know if she would see it that way.

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT?" yelled Haley.

"I kissed Erika." Bradin finally said.

"YOU KISSED HER?" yelled Haley.

"It was a mistake. I didn't mean to. She kissed me."

"And you couldn't stop her?

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. I was confused."

Haley didn't even look at Bradin she just turned around, and walked away. She was so mad. She didn't know what she was going to do. She didn't go back to the restaurant, she went straight home, and packed a suitcase. She couldn't be there when he got home. She just was too mad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doorbell rang, and Cameron answered it. To his suprise it was his sister with a suitcase, crying.

"What happened?" asked Cameron.

"Can I come inside?"

"Sure. Dad's not home from work yet."

Haley walked inside and put her suitcase in her old room, and then flopped down on the couch. Cameron was starring at her not knowing what happened. She turned to Cameron and started to speak.

"Do you think Dad will let me move back in?" asked Haley.

"Not sure. He's still pretty pissed about the marriage."

"Well, I don't think Bradin and I have a marriage anymore." said Haley as tears fell from her eyes.

"What happened?" said Cameron

"Bradin and I are falling apart. He kissed Erika. I think he may still love her. He told me he didn't, but I don't know. I am just so mad."

Cameron came over and sat on the couch next to Haley, she then leaned her head on his shoulder. She knew right then, that she had to tell him about her being adopted. She hoped that he would take it well.

"Cameron there is something that I need to tell you. Mom and Dad never wanted to tell you, but I think that you should know." Haley blurted out. She didn't even take breaths in between words.

Cameron just looked at her knowing that the way that she was talking, that this must be important.

"I'm adopted. Mom and Dad couldn't have children, so they adopted me, but then surprisingly you came along. So technically we aren't related, so that means that you and I aren't related by blood. You should make up with her. She really loves you Cameron. You can't let that love to go waste."

Kyle stood in the hallway, not making a sound. He had heard the whole conversation and came screaming in to the livingroom. He was very upset that Haley had told their secret.

"I CAN"T BELIEVE THAT YOU TOLD HIM! WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING?"

"WHAT IS SO WRONG ABOUT TELLING CAMERON ABOUT MY ADOPTION. WHAT KIND OF IMPACT DO YOU THINK IT WILL HAVE ON HIM. DO YOU THINK HE WOULDN'T LOVE ME AS A SISTER BECAUSE WE DON'T HAVE THE SAME BLOOD?" yelled Haley right back at her father.

Kyle looked confused. He couldn't believe that his daughter would actually argue with him about this situation.

"Look Dad, I'm sorry I got so angry, its just that I couldn't keep lying about this to him anymore. Lying about when Momma took me home from the hospital, and lying about how the hospital had burned down. I just couldn't lie anymore."

"Get to the point Haley." said Kyle.

"I need a favor." said Haley. "Bradin and I are kind of having some problems, and I was wondering if I can come back to live her for a while."

Haley waited for an answer from her dad, but after a few moments without speaking. She kind of knew what he was going to say. Finally he opened his mouth, and she heard the words that she didn't want to hear.

"No. I'm sorry, but you are married now. You can't stay here."

Haley couldn't believe that her father was not going to let her stay here. There was one other person that she could stay with, but she really didn't want to stay with that one particular person. She grabbed her bags, hugged Cameron and walked out the door.


	7. Living With Mom

Chapter 7-----Living With Mom 

Haley walked up the walkway hesitant. Didn't know if she should knock on the door, but she already called her mother, and her mother said that she could stay with her. She loved her mother, but her mother was too nice. She was always in a cheerful mood, and it sometimes got on Haley's nerves. She took a deep breath, and started heading up the steps. She finally reached the top and took another deep breath, then knocked on the door. Her mother answered, and had a smile on her face a mile wide.

"Oh sweetheart. Your here." said her mother, as she took her daughter in a big hug.

"Mom you can let go now."

"Sorry sweetheart. Its just that I haven't seen you in a while, and I missed you so much."

Her mother picked up her suitcase and lead her into the livingroom. She put her suticase down and sat on the couch with her daughter with that same smile that she had when she had greeted her daughter.

"How is everyone? You know your father and brother?" asked her mother.

This time she didn't have a smile on her face, she suddenly got very serious. Haley never really saw her mother act serious, except when it came to Cameron and her father. Haley didn't know if she wanted to tell her mother about how she told Cameron she was adopted, but if she didn't then her father would.

"They are going good. Dad's a little pissed at me."

"Well, yeah. He called about that a couple of days ago, to tell me that you and Bradin were married. It was a shock, but I don't think that he should have acted like that." said her mother.

"There is something that I need to tell you mom. Well, I told Cameron about the adoption."

Her mother didn't move an inch. She thought that her mother would be mad, just like her father was. But she just let out a sigh. It sounded more like a sigh of relief, instead of a sigh of disappointment.

"You should have talked to your father and me before you told Cameron, but I am relieved that he finally knows. Its about time that somebody finally told him. I was tired of everyone lying to Cameron all the time. So, lets talk about something else. What are you going to do about Bradin?"

Haley turned to her mother. Actually Haley hadn't thought about what she was going to do about Bradin. She still loved him, but was she going to be able to ever trust him again? She didn't know.

"I don't know. He said that kissing Erika was a mistake, but something tells me that it was more. I don't know. He said that he didn't love her, and that he loved me very much."

"Wasn't Erika Bradin's ex-girlfriend?" asked her mother.

"Yes."

With that Haley got up from off the couch, and headed toward her old room. She hadn't been in there for a long time. As she opened her bedroom door, she saw all her childhood stuff. Tears started falling from her eyes again. This was a time before Bradin. Before she had even known him. All her old things reminded her of how happy she was as a child, and that she had changed because of her parents divorce. She flopped on her old bed, and stared up at the ceiling. She drifted off to sleep, and before she knew it her mother was calling her for dinner.

"Haley honey. Dinner is ready."

Haley got out of her bed, and started heading down the stairs. She didn't want to move. She was so comfortable in her old bed. When she reached the bottom of the steps she saw the the dinning room table, had been set so neatly. This was another thing that her mother did that got on her nerves. Her mother had to have everything so perfect, and that was probably one of the reasons why her parents got divorced. Dinner was great, but not long after they started eating the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." said Haley.

Haley opend the door to find one of the best friend's from long ago standing on the porch. Grant Jackson was her best friend from when they were kids. She didn't know that he still lived here. When she saw him, she gave him a great big hug.

"Hey. Oh my gosh. How have you've been?" asked Haley.

"I've been good. What's been up with you?"

"Well, I've been doing good too. I got married a few days ago, and already we are having some trouble. But forget about that. How's your sister Stephanie?" asked Haley all excited.

Haley saw his facial expression go to a smile to a frown just as she asked this question.

"Whats wrong Grant?"

"Um, Stephanie passed away last year from a car accident. She was hit by a drunk driver. They were both killed instantly."

Haley couldn't believe it. Grant's sister was just like a younger sister to her. Stephanie was a year younger than Haley, but you really couldn't tell, by the way how they were always together. Haley was really upset by the news, and was sad, and a little angry. How could no one have told her that her other best friend had died?" But right now she just wanted to concentrate on Grant's feelings other than hers.

"I'm so sorry Grant. If I would have known, I would have been here for the funeral. She was one of my best friends."

"She missed you, you know. Out of the blue she would talk about things that the two of you have done. She always said that she missed her big sister."

Haley rememebered those days. They were so young, and happy back then. It was a time before her parents would argue, and they were a family. She walked over to Grant, and gave him a big hug. And led him off the porch.

"Come on. Lets go hangout." said Haley.

They proceeded down the stairs, and walked to an old diner that they use to go to when they were younger. Inside smelled exactly the same as it did the last time that she had been here. It smelled like roses. She closed her eyes, and took in the smell.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bradin knocked on The Bail's front door, and Cameron answered.

"Where is Haley?" asked Bradin.

"She's staying with my mom. She doesn't want to see you right now. She is really mad. I think maybe you should wait a few days to talk to her." said Cameron.

"I miss her Cameron. I need to talk to her, and it can't wait a few more days."

Cameron thought for a few minutes. Not sure if he wanted to tell Bradin where his sister was. He hurt her, and didn't think that Haley would want to see him so soon. But Cameron could see in his eyes, that he really was sorry, and that he loved Haley.

"My sister is staying at our mothers' house. She lives in Sacramento."

Bradin turned and walked back to his car. But before he could get in, Cameron started to say something.

"Bradin please don't hurt her again."

Bradin got into his car, and drove back to his house. He gathered some things, and headed toward the front door, but before he could reach the door he saw Nikki heading to the livingroom. Nikki looked up and noticed that her brother had a bag full of clothes, and it looked like he was going to be away for a while.

"Where are you going?"

"Sacramento." Bradin just said.

"What's in Saramento?"

"Haley."

Bradin turned around and opened the front door and walked to his car, placing his overnight bag in the back seat, then got into his car and started heading towards Sacramento.

_A/N: I am not sure about the location of Haley's moms' house, I looked up a map of California and picked...lol. If it doesn't make sense sorry. Hope you read and review... :)_


	8. Another Surprise

Chapter 8----Another Surprise 

Bradin took his bag out of the car, and headed back to the door. He realized that maybe he should give Haley a few more days until she calmed down from the incident. He walked back in to the door, and saw Nikki still standing in the same position as he did when he left. This time her arms were folded across her chest as if she knew he would be back.

"Back so soon?" asked Nikki.

"Yeah, I think Haley needs a few more days to calm down. We both do."

And with that Bradin walked back into his room and shut the door. He lyed in his bed, and pulled the covers around him, thinking about Haley as he drifted off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A MONTH LATER

That morning Haley woke up feeling kind of sick. All she wanted to do was throw up, she ran to the bathroom, and as soon as she opened the lid to the toliet she didn't hold back. When she was done fifteen minutes later she went back to her room and started thinking. What did she eat that made her so sick? She couldn't figure it out. She quickly got dressed, and walked down the stairs where her mother had breakfast all ready, but Haley wasn't in the mood to eat anything, still feeling a little sick. She sat at the table, and just starred at her food.

"Whats the matter? Not hungry?" asked Miss Bail.

"Not really. I think I ate something last night that didn't agree with me. This morning I threw up, and it wasn't pretty." said Haley.

"Aw sweety. I hope its nothing that you ate here. Maybe you should go back to bed, and take a little nap, and maybe when you get up you'll feel better, and if not, then we will go to see a doctor."

Haley pulled out from the table and headed up back to her bedroom. She slid back into her bed and pulled the covers over her. She hoped that this feeling would go away soon. She didn't like this feeling. She closed her eyes and soon fell fast asleep.

She slept the whole day, she got up out of bed, and still felt a little sick, but she didn't want her mother to know, because she really didn't feel like going to the doctors. She kind of had a feeling that she knew what was wrong with her, but she didn't really want to admit it. She was Pregnant. She was hoping that it would have been the stomach flu, or maybe food poisoning. She knew though that it wasn't the case. Haley grabbed for her cell phone, and flipped it open not sure if she wanted to call Bradin just yet, and decided instead of calling him she would text him.

-  
Bradin finally decided that he couldn't wait no longer. It was time to go and get Haley back. He missed her so much, and this past had been horrible without her. Every time, he saw Erika around he felt really guilty and sad for what he had done. He realized then, that he really never loved Erika, even when they were dating. Erika was just a rebound girl, and he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Haley. He wanted to tell her face-to-face. He began to pack some belongings, just like he did that night a month ago. No one was home, so Bradin decided to leave a note for his aunt, so that she wouldn't worry about him. It read:

Dear Aunt Ava,

I am going to Sacramento. I need to get Haley back. I miss her so much, and I am not leaving Sacramento until I have her back. Please don't worry about me. Tell the rest of the family that I love them, and I will be back as soon as I can.

I love you so much,

Bradin

Bradin after being on the road for so long decided that he would stay in a hotel for the night. He was driving many hours, and finally he couldn't see straight anymore, so decided to spend the night at a hotel, then get into an automobile accident. He put his bag on the bed, and sat on the edge. He put his head in his hands, and rubbed his face. He just wanted to check the time, when he opened his cell phone, and realized he had a message it read:

"Bradin. I'm sorry that I left you. We need to talk."

Bradin was surprised that it was Haley saying sorry when it should have been saying it to her. He hit the reply button on his cell, and didn't really know what to write. He wanted to write that he missed her, and that he still loved her with all his heart, and what he did with Erika was a mistake, and that Erika wasn't apart of his love life. But he knew that, that would be too long to write.

"We do need to talk. And it's me who is sorry. We'll talk soon"He read the message over, and sent it, and making sure that it sent by checking the status in his outbox messages. It also confirmed that the message had been sent. He plugged his phone in and let it charge. He then slipped into bed, and pulled the cover tight around him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley got out of bed, and realized that she hadn't eaten all day. She decided to go down to the kitchen when she saw that she had a message on her cell phone. She opened her phone, and it said that she had a message from Bradin. It read:

"We do need to talk. And it's me who is sorry. We'll talk soon."

Haley didn't know what he meant. "We'll talk soon." she thought. Why can't we talk now? She closed her phone and proceeded to head to the kitchen to get something to eat. She grabbed a bowl of cerel, and sat at the kitchen table. A few minutes later her mother walked in and turned on the kitchen light. She also grabbed a bowl of cerel and sat next to her daughter.

"Feeling better sweety?"

"Um, not really. Mom...We need to talk." said Haley.

Miss Bail looked at her daughter with full concentration. Haley was nervous, and didn't know how her mother would take it. Hoping that her mother wouldn't throw her out of the house like her father did.

"Mom, I don't think I am sick. I think I may be pregnant."

"Well, the only way that we will know for sure is if we go see the doctor." said Miss Bail.

Haley was so surprised. Her mother didn't curse, or yell, or kicked her daughter out to the curb. She was calm, and cool. Haley was pleased the way her mother was taking the news. Her father would have kicked her out to the curb by now, and wouldn't have given her a second glance. And besides is wasn't 100 sure that she was pregnant.

"Tomorrow we will go see the doctor and we will know for sure. Then when we do know whats going on we will worry about it then. Right now just get some sleep." said Miss Bail.

Haley put her now empty bowl in the sink and headed to her bedroom to get some sleep. But she did everything but sleep. He wondered what would be wrong with her if not pregnant, and if she was pregnant how would Bradin react to the news. That's if she even got the chance to talk to him. They still weren't on speaking terms. With all these thoughts churning in her mind she drifted off to sleep.

Sitting in the waiting room with her mother at 9:30 am was nerve wrecking, the same thoughts were running through her mind as they were last night. She was too young to have children now, and Bradin was too young too. He just started the career of his dreams, and if she was pregnant, things would be really different. Would he still love her, if she was pregnant?

"Haley Westerly." called the nurse.

Would he leave her?...

"Haley Westerly?" the nurse called more loudly.

Haley finally noticed that the nurse had called her name and walk towards the nurse. She led Haley to a examine room, and told her to sit down.

"The doctor will be with you in a few minutes." said the nurse as she closed the examine room door.

Haley suddenly got really nervous, and really scared at the same time. She wanted to doctor to hurry up with whatever he was doing, but then wanted him to take his time at the same time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bradin got out of the shower and got dressed. he tried to hurry because he still had ways to go until he would be at Haley's. He didn't want to get there too late. As soon as he got dressed he went downstairs to check out. The guy behind the desk was really nice, and offerend Bradin something to eat before he would leave. Bradin just grabbed a bagel from the complimentary breakfast before leaving and started to drive off.

The whole time he was driving he was thinking of things to say to Haley when he finally saw her. He wanted everything to be perfect, and he didn't want to screw up. He made little stops here and there to go to the bathroom and to eat, and get gas, but other than that, he didn't stop for nothing.

He finally arrived at her house around 10 am. He'd been driving since 6:30 am, and was happy that he finally made it. He got out of his car, and headed to the door. He knocked, but no one answered. He knocked serveral more times, and realized that there wasn't a car in the driveway, meaning, that no one was home.

"GREAT!" yelled Bradin.

There was nothing that he could do other than wait. He didn't know where they had gone or how long they were going to be. He wanted to call Haley, but he didn't want to let her know that he was here. He wanted it to be a surprise.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still sitting in the examine room, Haley was started to get even more scared. What was taking the doctor so long? It was 10 am, a half hour has gone by and with no sign of the doctor, and with that thought the doctor just entered the room.

"Hi there. My name is Dr. Sharp, and I will be examining you today. Now I was looking at your paperwork, and it says that you think you may be pregnant. So, well just take a look here."

He told Haley to lye down, and he felt around her stomach. She tried looking at the doctors' expressions to see if that gave anything away, but with her luck he didn't give any sign.

"Ok, now I need you to put your legs up on here." he motioned to her where there were leg rests. She placed her legs on them and felt a little discomfort as the doctor inserted his arm inside her. He was done in a matter of a few minutes, then took his hand out.

"Well, it seems that you are pregnant. But to make sure we need to do one more test to make sure. We are going to do a ultrasound. Now lift up your shirt just above your stomach, and we will take a look at what is going on in there." said a smiliing doctor.

The clear jelly that they rubbed on her stomach was cold giving Haley chills. Then the doctor rolled over this portable machine. That must have been the ultrasound machine, and got started, Haley looked at the screen for any signs of something living inside her, and soon her fears was confirmed. There on the screen was a picture of a baby. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Congratulations. It seems that you are going to have a baby. And by the looks of it, you are about 5 or 6 weeks along. Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" asked Dr. Sharp.

Haley didn't know if she wanted to know the sex of the baby. She was still trying to get use to knowing that in less than 8 months she was going to be a mother. Still shocked from the news, she nodded her head. Dr. Shap looked at the screen, and turned back to Haley.

"Well, it seems like you are going to have a baby girl."

Haley looked up at the monitor. She couldn't believe all that was happening. It was all going way too fast. First, she just found out that she was pregnant, and now, that not only was she going to have a baby, but it was a baby girl.

"Do you want a picture of your baby?"

"Yes." said Haley.

Haley walked out of the examine room, and her mother noticed that her eyes were red and puffy. As soon as she saw her daughter she knew that it had been confirmed. Her daughter was pregnant. Haley handed her mother the picture and broke out in tears. They left the office bofore Haley could make a scene. But as soon as she got outside she let it all out.


	9. Love Is In The Air

Champter 9-----Love Is In The Air 

She quickly fell down on the curb landing on her butt. She needed to sit a moment. Her mother just sat quietly next to her waiting for her daughter to say the first words. Miss Bail looked at the ultrasound picture and turned back to Haley.

"So, what are we going to do about this?" asked her mother.

"Well, I have to tell Bradin. But I don't know how he will take it. We never really talked about having kids. We thought that we wouldn't have to be talking about it for a while yet." said Haley.

"Well, come off the ground sweety and we'll go home, and talk this over some more."

Haley got up off the ground and waited for her mother to unlock the car door. As soon as she did, Haley got in the front seat, and wipped the tears from her eyes, and opened her cell phone. No missed calls and no new messages. She wondered if Bradin would ever talk to her again for walking out. She missed him, and still loved him. She thought to herself all the way home about what Bradin had done. All he really did was kiss Erika. It wasn't like he slept with her. And he did say that he was sorry. And that it was a big mistake. Maybe she overreacted. And that's when she decided. She would take the next train out back to Playa Lynda and go home.

They were driving down her street, and that's when she noticed Bradin's car in the driveway. But no one was in it. As her mother parked behind the car, her mother said a few curse words under her breath.

"Who the hell is parked in my driveway? The nerve of this person!"

"Mom, its Bradin. He's here." said a very excited Haley.

Haley quickly searched for Bradin, and found him asleep sitting up against the railing. He looked so peaceful, and she didn't want to wake him, but she had to talk to him, so she leaned down and shook him until he finally woke up.

"Bradin, what are you doing here?"

"I had to talk to you Haley. I miss you, and I want you to come home." said Bradin now standing.

"I need to talk to you too."

Haley put her key in the door and lead Bradin into her bedroom. He looked around it for a few minutes looking at Haley's childhood stuff. Then he sat on her bed. She sat down on her bed right next to him.

"Look Haley. I really am sorry for kissing Erika. It should have never happened, and I will always have to live with that regret. But I love you, and I don't want to live without you. You are my everything. But I am glad that I kissed Erika..." said Bradin.

Haley didn't know where this was going, and didn't know why Bradin was glad that he kissed Erika. She sat there, and Bradin noticed that Haley was thinking the wrong thing about what he just said, and before she could say anything Bradin continued with what he was trying to tell her.

"I am glad that I kissed Erika because when we kissed, I realized that she didn't mean anything to me. That now I know that you are the one for me. And I will always love you."

Haley was so touched to what he said. A tear ran down her cheek, and Bradin brushed it away with his hand, and kissed her lips. Haley knew that it was her turn to speak, but she didn't want to ruin this beautiful moment. But she knew that she had to tell him. So she pushed him away from her before the kiss got too intense.

"Bradin, I love you very much too. And you mean everything to me, but before things get any farther with us I need to tell you something."

Haley closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, then she opened them again. Bradin was looking at her strangely probably wondering what it was that Haley wanted to tell him. He figured that it had to be serious, because she never acted like this before.

"Bradin I'm pregnant."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe that Bradin went to Saramento, and all he did was leave us a note. I can't believe that he hasn't called. What is wrong with him?" said Ava.

"Ava, he's grown up now, and you have to realize that. He had to go. He's in love." said Johnny.

"I guess your right. Its just that I want my sister to be proud that I raised her children right."

"And that's what you did Ava. They know you love them, and you taught them whats right, and wrong, and with that, they will grow up to be incredible people." said Johnny.

Johnny got up from the chair, and sat next to Ava. He slipped his arms around her waist holding her tight. And she burried her head deep into his chest. She loved the way he smelled, and she remembered how safe she felt in his arms. She missed him, and was glad that they had finally gotten together.

"You know if it were me. I would have traveled to the other side of the world for you." said Johnny.

Ava looked up and Johnny and she kissed him. This kiss was so passionate. She didn't want it to end. This momet was so perfect. But Johnny broke apart and looked into Ava's eyes. He put his hand in his pocket, and told Ava to close her eyes. She did so, and when she opened them, there sat Johnny was this beautiful ring. She smiled at him, and he smiled back at her.

"I know that in the past it was stuff, and I know that I hurt you a million and one times. But I love you very much. And I always have. Ava Gregory. Will you do me the honors of being my wife?"

She smiled at him, and hugged and kissed him, then gave him his answer.

"Oh Johnny. Its beautiful. Yes, I will marry you."

They embraced again, and walked back to Johnny room, and closed the bedroom door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bradin sat there for a few minutes. He didn't know what to say. He was so shocked. He just was told that he was going to be a father. He looked over at Haley and could see the look on her face. He could tell that she thought he was mad because he hadn't said anything about it yet.

"That's great." Bradin finally said.

"No, no. That's not what you think. Bradin tell me the truth. Don't lie to me."

"Ok, ok. I am a little shocked. I didn't know that this would happen so soon in our marriage. I thought that we would enjoy being together and then in a year or two, we would start having kids. But you know what? This is a good thing." he said.

Bradin smiled at her, and she smiled back. This time she knew that he was telling the truth. She ran over to Bradin, and hugged him so hard, that he fell backwards on the bed. Bradin leaned up, and gave her kisses on her lips. Haley and Bradin both sat up on the bed.

"Bradin, I think its time that I went back home." said Haley.

"Back home to your dad's?" asked a curious Bradin.

"No, back home with you." laughed Haley.

Haley packed up her bags, and took one last look at her old bedroom. She walked downstairs to find her mother sitting alone on the couch. Miss Bail caught sight of Haley's bags, and realized that her daughter was going to be going back home.

"Mom, I think it's time for me to go back home with my husband. I'm sorry. I'm really glad that we got to spend some time together, and from now on I promise to visit you more." said Haley.

"It was nice to see you sweety. It was nice to meet you Bradin. Take care of my daughter." said Miss Bail.

"I will." said Bradin as he hugged his mother-in-law.

"Oh, and Haley. Tell your father and brother that I say hi. And tell your brother that I love him." said Miss Bail.

"I will mom."

With that Haley walked out of the house, and put her things into Bradin's car. She got into the car in the front seat, and waved to her mother one more time before they pulled off. Her mother waved back at them, and watched the car, until it was completely out of sight. The whole way home they only stopped for food, gas, and to use the bathroom, which Haley had to use a lot. They wanted to get home as soon as they could. Haley fell asleep after a few hours of driving, and finally woke up, when they made it home. The house looked as it did when she left. She loved the smell of the ocean. It was late, and Haley and Bradin tried not to make too much noise as they were making their way to their bedroom. Johnny and Ava heard someone in the house. Ava shook Johnny until he finally awoke.

"Johnny I think someone has broken into the house." said a scared Ava.

Johnny got out of bed, and picked up a baseball bat that he used to help with Derrick when he was in the little league. It was dark, and he couldn't really see a thing. He made it to the kitchen and flick on the lights, and was ready to swing, when he saw Bradin and Haley standing in the livingroom. Johnny put the bat down, and took a breath.

"Jesus Bradin. I thought you were a burglar." yelled Johnny.

"Sorry. We tried to be quiet."

"Johnny are you ok? What happened?" asked Ava running from Johnny's bedroom.

They all looked at each other puzzled.

"Oh, its you. Sorry, I thought someone broke into the house.

Haley and Bradin smiled at each other.

"So, what are you doing in Johnny's room?"asked Bradin.

Johnny walked over to Ava, and pulled up her hand where the engagement ring sat. Haley walked over and admired it. It was so beautiful.

"Were gettting married." said Johnny.

"Congratulations. We're so happy for the two of you." said Haley.

"We have some news too, but we want to tell everyone at the same time. So we will wait until breakfast tomorrow. Good-night." said Bradin.

Everyone said their good-nights, and headed off to bed. Haley unpacked a little, and realized that she was just so tired. She slept on the way home from Sacramento, but she was still tired, so she gave up unpacking, and headed to bed. Bradin was already in bed, when Haley got into bed. He turned over, and put his arms around Haley.

"Do you think everyone will be excited with the news?" Haley said in a worried tone.

"Don 't worry Haley. Everyone will be so happy." said Bradin.

Haley and Bradin fell asleep with his arms around her. He was so happy that he had her back. And that he forgave him. Everything was going perfect. They woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs, and when they finally reached the kitchen, everyone was sitting around the table. Even Kyle and Cameron were there. Ava could tell that Haley was surprised to see her father and Cameron there.

"I called them. I wanted them to hear your news too." said Ava.

This made Haley more nervous, because her father was now there. And suddenly she felt sick to her stomach, and with that she ran to the bathroom, where everyone heard her throw up. Everybody looked confused.

"Um, she's pregnant." said Bradin finally.

Everyone dropped their forks, and starred at Bradin. When Haley finally came back, she noticed that everyone was starring at her. She realized that Bradin must have told them.

Kyle didn't look mad, he just looked down at his plate, and didn't say anything while the others congratulated them. Even Cameron was happy for his sister. She told him what their mother had said, and he had a smile across his face.

"I'm glad that you are home." said Cameron.

Kyle, didn't say a word. He silently walked away from the table, and walked out of the house, closing the door behind him. The sound of the door closing turned everyone's attention to it, and that's when everyone noticed that Kyle had left.

Haley looked at Bradin disappointed.

"Don't worry about him Haley. He'll came around sooner or later." said Bradin as he kissed Haley.

Everyone walked up to the couple and hugged them, and then there was more good news. That's when Ava and Johnny also decided to give them all the news about their engagement. Everyone was also excited. Too much good news all at once, and they all decided to celebrate with a picnic on the beach. It was perfect.

THE END

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AFTERWARDS

Bradin and Haley had a baby girl about 8 months later which they named Karen Nicole Westerly. They named the baby after Bradin's mother, and sister. They moved out, and bought a little apartment of their own not too far away from his aunt's house on the beach. They visit often, and Bradin was still working for Wave Crashers, but he didn't go on long tours like he did before the baby. He wanted to spend as much time as being a dad as possible.

Kyle finally got use to the marriage and the baby. He spent a lot of time with his granddaughter and loved her very much. He forgave Haley for telling Cameron about the adoption, and his whole attitude changed. He was now nicer, and lived every moment to the fullest, and he finally remarried. He was never happier.

Cameron and Nikki got back together. And are happy.

Ava and Johnny got married about a year later. They got married on a nice sunny day right on the beach, and are now expecting their first child together a baby boy which they plan to name Johnny David Durant.

Haley kept in touch with her mother more often. Bradin and Haley went to visit her every other weekend. I was nice to have her mother in her life again, and Cameron sometimes went with them.

_A/N: Sorry that the ending seemed a little rushed. I wanted to end it, but I really wasn't sure how to do it. I hope you like, and please Read and Review. I haven't gotten many reviews, and I reeally would appreciate them. Thanks, and I hoped that you enjoyed the story._


End file.
